


Goodbye

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout of Lex finding out about Clark's powers.</p><p>Prompt: clex, 'what am I to you?' from <a href="http://darkphoenext.tumblr.com/">darkphoenext</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



> Can be read as a sequel to [this ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5517752) but can also be a stand alone.

“What am I to you, Clark?” Lex asked, leaning back in his desk chair.

“You’re my friend Lex. How can you ask that?”

“Friends don’t lie to each other Clark. You know this is probably why your relationship with Lana didn’t last. You didn’t tell her either did you.”

“No, but Lex you have to understand. It’s not safe for me to tell people.”

“Well you don’t go shouting it down the street, but you should be able to trust those closest to you.”

“Lex I have no guarantee about how people will react.”

Lex sighed. “I thought you knew me better than that. This is Smallville Clark, weird is second nature to this town. Not telling me when we first met makes perfect sense, but we’ve known each other for years now Clark. Did you really trust me that little?”

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you, I do I just-” Clark trailed off, he didn’t know how to have this conversation.

“You just what Clark?”

“Keeping my powers a secret has always been the most important thing for me,” Clark said. “I really don’t want to run the risk of being locked up.”

“And you think I’d want that for you? You were my best friend Clark. Do you really think I’d betray you like that?”

Clark flinched when Lex referred to them as being friends in the past tense. “No I- No I don’t think that.”

“Does anyone other than your parents know?”

“Pete knows,” Clark admitted. “I had to tell him after he found my spaceship.”

“You can’t alienate your friends Clark,” Lex said. “Friendships don’t work like that. You’re going to wind up very lonely if you keep going the way you have been. If you can’t trust your friends, who can you trust.”

Clark shifted nervously. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you. There were lots of times I wanted to.”

“You wanted to sure, but you didn’t. I accept your apology Clark, I’m sure you can see yourself out.”

Clark flinched again. “I- yeah, I can. I’ll- I’ll see you around I guess.”

“You won’t,” Lex said. “I’m heading back to Metropolis tomorrow morning.”

“Oh.”

“Goodbye Clark.”


End file.
